


Singing in the shower

by Paintergirlcm



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Stephen sings in the shower and sometimes the bois join in and embarrass him.





	Singing in the shower

**Author's Note:**

> This was made as a joke story but still enjoy it!

Stephen stepped into the shower minding his own business. Doing in the usual routine lower region, upper region, and hair. Of course, nothing to fill the silence a simple melody started up in the back of his mind.  
“Poor unfortunate souls in pain in need, ” oh no the music was taking his body “this one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl, ” was his shoulders shaking while he was cleaning his arms. Yes, yes they were.  
“do I help yes I do.” 

As the chorus finished Stephen lowered his voice trying to get the sounds to sound like the Actual lyrics and not just a jumble of sounds. Then suddenly outside the door, there was an uproar.   
“CRYING SPELLS URSULA PLEASE!”

Oh nO

“AND I HELP THEM YES INDEED.” 

This is the timeline God abandoned. 

“SO PREPARE FOR A CHANCE OF A LIFETIME BE PREPARED FOR SENSATIONAL NEWS”

Stephen turned off the water face beat red from embarrassment. He grabbed a towel and stepped out the door.  
“Hosuh, Daniel,” he said the flush still ever present.  
“yes, Light of my life Apple of my eye,” said Hosuh acting as nothing happened.

“I thought we talked about this” Stephen replied 

“Oh whatever do you mean dear,” Daniel said with a look that obviously screamed they knew exactly what Stephen was talking about.

Stephen looked at both their faces, with a quick i hate you he turned back to continue his shower.


End file.
